France
'''France (French Republic official name) '''is a nation located in western Europe and is a member state of the European Union and one of the pernimant UN Defense Council Members. In 2027 the French Army was sent to Korea occupied territories in the US to help liberate them. Eventually in 2028, the National Republic of France was formed and the country fell under fascism. History In 2012 France sent over 100 Doctors to Korea once Kim Jong Un had released all incarcinated prisoners held by the past regime. In 2015 when the Greater Korean Republic was established, the President of France at the time arrived at the UN headquarters to celebrate the reunification of Korea and cheared on and eventually the French Prime Minister was sent to Seoul to negotiate new diplomatic relations between the two countries. In 2016 a year after the start of the Oil Wars, the French Workers Socialist Party was created and began to gain more popularity with over 60% of the French public blamed muslims for the worlds crumbling oil supplies and immediatly began to persecute them in the streets and was soon elected into power by November of 2016. That same year, the Fascist French government began to attack all opponents to the government and made Workers Socialism the only leginimate plotical party and France and its official State Ideology. In 2018, the French Government went with the Governments of the United Kingdom, Germany, and the Netherlands to negotiate with the Russian and Korean Governments to aquire oil resources when the United States of America and China did the same and a strong settlement was reached. Negotiations were complicated however Russia managed to give small oil supplies to France thus easing civil unrest. In 2025, France was olbivious when the Korean People's Army invaded the United States and the United States Armed Forces was too isolated and scattered to repeal the invasion fully. Invasion of California and Winter Campaign In 2027 France apeared at an emergency EU meeting to discuss whether or not the EU should help assist the United States and the voting was passed and soon war was declared on the New Korean Federation of Occupied America and sent the French military to help liberate all occupied US territory. In December of 2027, the city of Los Angeles was liberated and the 84th Infantry Legion of the French Army was sent in to help the 24th Armoured Division of the Dutch Army retake what was left of the city and to whip out what was left of the 718 Division and help expand liberated territory. When winter arrived in early December, the French Army helped establish refugee camps for the American Resistance to use as a base and help protect civilian families. French Armoured Divisions eventually made it to Colorado and the jiont French-Dutch Air Forces flew over the moutains causing damage to the region. Government and Military the French government was once a free democratic society where freedom was garentied to the French people. In 2016 the fascist party was elected into power and France soon became a fascist military dictatorship and had muslims persecutated and enslaved on local plantations and were killed and/or deported. For the most part France was and it saw rapid growth in Christianity. the French Armed Forces are the primary military forces of France and is meant to help protect the country and keep it safe. *French Army *French Navy *French Air Force *National Gendarmerie the French Military has army bases stationed all over Calirfornia and Colorado and has assisted the US military in their war for liberty Foreign Relations United States of America the United States and France have been allies since World War ll and the creation of NATO. In 2022 the French Government wanted the US to be aware of a possible Korean Military invasion and was soon correct 3 years later and now helps the US with military assistance Greater Korean Republic France wanted peace between them and the GKR but failed when the Oil Wars escalated and caused fear and paranioa when the KPA was sean using US made V-22 Osprey gunships in Iraq Russian Federation Russia and France eventually made peace with the Treaty of Volgograd in which oil supplies was handed to France to help support their economy. Russia helps the US in the Korea-American War. People's Republic of China France and China have met on many occausions in the UN and the presidents from both countries met the US president during the Midwest Campaign. United Kingdom the UK and France increased relations when both countries elected fascist parties into power and cleansed their countries of muslims and foriegn nonwestern influence. In 2027 British and Frech ground troops made it to San Diego and helped Liberate Hawaii in mid-late November of 2027. Germany France and Germany have met together to help strengthen economic ties and to help create a stronger currency fot Europe. When landing on US shores, German attack helicopters helped cover French militray advancement. the Netherlands France and the Netherlands had been very close together and have supported eachother for many years. During the Battle of Los Angeles, the Dutch Armoured Division recieved covering fire from the 84th French Infantry legion Category:Nations Category:Factions